saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Kougaiji
|kanji = 【紅孩児】 |name = Kougaiji |manga debut = Saiyuki Vol. 01 ch 05 |anime debut = Saiyuki Ep. 02 |seiyuu = Takeshi Kusao (草尾 毅) |english = Vic Mignogna Terrence Stone |stage = Onoda Ryunosuke |race = Youkai |gender = Male |age = 500+ (Appears 22) |height = 175 cm (5'7") |weight = 65 kg (143.3 lb) |hair = Dark red |eyes = Violet; Red |birthday = January 6 |blood type = A |occupation = Youkai Prince |status = Alive |relatives = Gyumaoh - Father Rasetsunyo - Mother Gyokumen Koushu - Step-mother Lirin - half-sister |skills = fire sorcery Summoning fiends from another plain}} Kougaiji (紅孩児) is a character in the manga and anime Saiyuki. He is the youkai prince son of Gyumaoh, the Ox king, and Ratsetsunyo. He lived Houtou Castle which resides in India. He is helping lady Gyokumen Koushu revive his father and is working to thwart the Sanzo Party. Personality Loyalty is the first and foremost characteristic that defines what Kougaiji is. He divides everyone into either his people or not his people, and he's extremely loyal to the ones he counts as his. Obviously it comes with a stubborn streak a mile wide, and a hint of innocence and naiveté for his willingness to believe in even his enemy's words and worth. At his best, he's persistent, determined and loyal to his friends and family. He treasures his little sister Lirin and he worries about her a great deal. He really doesn't trust his stepmother so when he departs for solo missions or business, he usually leaves Lirin to Yaone. He's a good leader and doesn't demand too much from his subordinates. At his worst, he's very goal oriented, stubborn and occasionally gets blinded by his single-minded drive towards his destination. He might fight for himself but he is hardly ever working towards a goal that is purely selfish. Despite his introverted attitude most of times, he has an open mind and is willing to change his mind if someone proves him wrong. But seeing as he's stupidly proud, it might be a task to get him admitting it. Appearance Like most demons, Kougaiji has the trademark long elf-like ears. He has long red hair that splits into three separate pony tales down his back. He has striking violet (sometime red) cat-like eyes with long eyelashes. He has a thing for silver (gold) bands. He wears them around his temple and around hie neck and wrists. And he also wears his mother's earrings. He his very tan and had three red stripes on his left cheek that are his demon markings. In the original Saiyuki anime, Kougaiji wore a black jacket (Shirtless) with a white strip of fabric over his shoulders. He had tan slacks with metal shin guards. In Saiyuki Reload his costume was changed after his brainwashing into a white sleeveless jacket that went to his knees and white pants. Background Born as the only son of the great Ox King, Gyumaoh, Kougaiji had the childhood of a royalty. Unlike the other women his father kept, his mother, Rasetsunyo was married to Gyumaoh, and their union provided him a special place beside his father. It's said he looked much like his father but had the heart of his mother. He didn't have a tight relationship with his father, more like being a display that item Gyumaoh could whip out when he needed it. Obviously Kougaiji was Gyumaoh's heir-to-be, and that ensured him with some quality time with his father trying to mold him into the man he should have been based on the Ox King's preferences, which included devouring human flesh and infidelity. Needless to say he rather followed his mother's gentler guidance. Gyumaoh was sealed by the War Prince Nataku after a war against the heavens. Kougaiji, along with his mother, half sister and most probably all extended family, was sealed with the Ox King in Houtou castle. The animated suspension lasted for five hundred years, until Gyokumen Koushou, Gyumaoh's mistress and self-proclaimed second wife, released him. Conveniently for her, she did not release Gyumaoh's wife along with his son, but rather promised to Kougaiji she would free Rasetsunyo as well if he'd worked for her while she revived his father. Their plan was to utilize the forbidden practice of combining science and youjutsu (demon magic) to free the youkai king. The act was forbidden for a reason. Combining the science of men and the magic of youkai would create a wave of minus energy that will destroy the balance of the universe. However, Kougaiji accepted her offer, willing to do anything to save his mother. While Dr. Ni Jianyi (Ukoku Sazon) and Gyokumen were trying to decipher the sutra they stole from Koumyou Sanzo (Genjo Sanzo's mentor), and setting their evil plans in motion, Kougaiji gathered his own army of friends and allies. He didn't think of it in such a way, of course. Yaone and Dokugakuji both stayed by his side loyally after he took them in without asking any questions, perhaps saving them from fates far worse than serving under the gentle-hearted youkai prince. The three of them along with Kougaiji's half sister Lirin form a group that seems to stick together through thick and thin. The experiments Gyokumen Koushou and Ni conducted resulted with a minus wave, a burst of negative energy that spread across the land, turning the youkai berserk, consuming human flesh. Shangri-la, the paradise where youkai and humans lived peacefully side-by-side, was cast into chaos. The merciful goddess Kanzeon Bosatsu sent a group of men to reverse the effect and return the peace in Shangri-la. By Gyokumen Koushou's ordered Kougaiji to deal with them. Ep 05]]At first he thought it was enough to send hired assassins, perhaps he was avoiding the possibility to get his own hands bloodied. When the assassins turned up dead and Gyokumen continuing to breath down his neck, Yaone asked herself to be sent in, and grudgingly he accepted to her request. But eventually he ended up going after her himself only to find her attempting to commit a suicide because she couldn't complete Kougaiji's orders. Frustrated and angry, he grabbed her, scuffled with the Sanzo group on his own and was able to take them both to safety. He lectured Yaone, stating that he didn't have servants stupid enough to commit a suicide and despite his harsh words, they both knew it was out worry and compassion rather than anger. After the first encounter with the Sanzo party he had begun to doubt his own actions. Why was he fighting this futile battle? If Gyokumen Koushou would get what she wanted, the whole world would soon spiral into chaos. But whatever the cost, he'd have to save his mother. The next time he met with Sanzo group, Lirin had run out on her own to find and fight them. Worried and angry, he tracked her down with Dokugakuji and Yaone. The fight that followed, paired him against Goku, the golden-eyed monkey boy of Sanzo group, and he finally figured out why the members of the Sanzo party seemed so strong and confident. They were fighting only for themselves, not for a cause or another person. He wanted that for himself as well, to fight for himself, not just for the people he'd have to protect. A temporary truce was formed when a giant crustacean-like shikigami attacked both of the groups and with the help of Goku, Kougaiji was able to defeat the shikigami by summoning one of his spirit servants, Engokuki. They parted ways with a promise to continue the fight some other day. They headed back to the Houtou castle but Kougaiji had no time to ponder over his newly cemented resolve. Gyokumen Koushou was sending assassins after Sanzo group on her own, regardless of the fact that so many turned out dead. Kougaiji demanded to know the reason for her actions. She released Kougaiji from his earlier mission, and after showing him the Seiten Scripture, sent him out to find the rest of the five Tenchi Kaigen scriptures that the gods used for creating the world, and later gave to the Sanzo priests to protect. Thinking he had no other choice but to obey, he left Lirin to the castle with Yaone, and headed out with Dokugakuji to chase after one of the sutras. On their way out they encountered Ni who told them to hold on to what is the most important. Kougaiji thought it's useless to remind him, 'the people I love are already what I live for.' They met with Sanzo party again, learned that the sutra they were after had been buried under the desert after Sanzo and company had killed the youkai that had stolen the scripture from a Sanzo priest. Sanzo was poisoned, the rest of the group was damaged, and without a way to get out of the desert in time to find an antidote for Sanzo. Kougaiji challenged Goku to a fight. If he'd kill Kougaiji, the flying dragon they'd brought would be Goku's, but if Kougaiji won he'd get Sanzo's sutra. 'I'm out of regrets', he said to Dokugakuji, ready to fight to the death for his cause, 'too important to be measured in terms of good and evil'. When Goku realized he was serious, he dropped his diadem, taking his true demonic form, the Seiten Taisen. With his new strength and lack or emotional and logical reasoning he beat Kougaiji into blood, broken, and half dead mess. Dokugakuji carried him back to the castle and very reluctantly handed him over to Ni to treat his wounds. His memories of the time in Ni's laboratory and directly after are probably fuzzy at their best. After waking up, he realized that his injuries had been healed but something was terribly wrong. He stumbled up to the shrine where his mother was kept. Gyokumen Koushou and Ni captured him there again, explaining that they had to 'brainwash' him, crank up the level of the minus wave in his particular case because his strong mind had rejected it before. He was stunned to find out that they had been doing it all the time intentionally. The youkai all around Shangri-la were going crazy because they created a minus wave. He exclaimed they're both crazy, indifferent to the damage they cause with their actions. Gyokumen Koushou told him it's just the way his father once was, unfortunately he has only Gyumaoh's face and his mother's heart. She yanked off Rasetsunyo's earrings from Kougaiji's ears, which might have been the last straw in breaking his will. Later it's made obvious he was completely in Gyokumen Koushou's control, killing on command without mercy or second chances. Dokugakuji and Yaone were both horrified and even confessed to the Sanzo party that they were at their wits end. They met with the Sanzo group while looking for Kougaiji who had take off from the castle by Gyokumen Koushou's orders to find the missing sutras. In the meanwhile Kougaiji was already fighting with Goku in another location, ruthlessly punishing him for not revealing Sanzo's whereabouts. The fight raged on, and apparently Kougaiji didn't mind the pain, only the purpose of serving his master. The rest of the group joined them when Goku fell unconscious. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo fought Kougaiji while Yaone and Dokugakuji stood at the sidelines, hesitating on what side to take. Gojyo beat Kougaiji to the ground and Sanzo whipped out his gun. Just as he was about to shoot, Dokugakuji and Yaone stepped ahead to defend their prince. Kougaiji, despite his brainwashed state of mind, was surprised and inquired a reason for their irrational behavior. 'Because we choose to', they answered, 'All we wish is to serve by your side, Kougaiji. Because we need you.' And they ran off to attack Sanzo and his group. Their devoted words and actions woke up Kougaiji's sleeping will, and while fighting against Sanzo and company he also battled for the control over himself. The last bit was practically beaten out of him when he moved to shield Dokugakuji from Goku. Their voices helped him to chase away the hesitation and doubt, to gain control over himself again. Kougaiji released one of his spirit servants and Sanzo party had to retreat. Like so many times before, they parted ways with a promise to get the fight settled some other day, and Kougaiji, Dokugakuji and Yaone hurried back to the castle where Lirin was kept in Ni's laboratory as a captive. Gyokumen Koushou need her for the experiment, just like she needed the minus wave and the scriptures. They marched into Ni's laboratory. Dokugakuji took Lirin out of her tube while Kougaiji had words with Ni. 'Never again will I be one of your experiments.' He'd do things his way from then on. They took off from Ni's laboratory and retreat to rest in Kougaiji's personal chambers. He's not sure how to fight on his own, what to do, where to go? But he knows he will be doing it by himself and with the people he can trust. Relationships Lirin - Lirin is Kougaiji's Half sister. They are both children of Gyumaoh, but Lirin's mother was a concubine of sorts. Despite all that, Lirin is very precious to Kougaiji and he is determined to protect her no matter what. She's the only person that can easily get away with insulting him, as siblings do, and she often calls him a softy. Kougaiji is really happy that in all the horrible madness going on, she has still been able to retain her sweet childish innocence and he wished to keep it that way. Yaone - Yaone was the daughter of a pharmacist that was being taken to Hyakugan Maoh, a centipede demon warlord. Kougaiji met with her along the way and demand that she be handed over to him instead. She started work as his personal apothecary. Kougaiji respects her and is very watchful over her. Dokugakuji - Dokugakuji is Kougaiji's right hand man and probably best friend. He is also Kougaiji's personal bodyguard and swordsman. Kougaiji relies on Dokugagkuji almost as if he were his other brother. Which only make Dokugakuji happier because he thought of Kougaiji at first as a replacement for his real little brother, Sha Gojyo. Dokugakuji carries a lot of self doubt about his relationship with Kougaiji after Dr. Ni brainwashed him, blaming himself for not being able to stop Kougaiji from starting that reckless fight with Goku and not being able to save. He is determined to stay by Kougaiji's side no matter what. Abilities/Weapons Kougaiji is one of the strong willed youkai who has the 'heart of gold', excels in martial arts, able to emit fire projectiles and knowledgeable in youjutsu, including youkai summoning spells. He has increased strength, speed, durability, endurance and agility. He also has mastery of fire sorcery and can use fire attacks in combat as well as Smog/Smoke, summoning, and teleportation. One on his most powerful summoned Fiends is: *Engokuki: A hellfire ogre that he summons from the six worlds. Name is literal for “Ogre of the flame prison”. The summon starts with the chant “On San Maya Sato Maei Sowakaonsha Rei Jawamei Unhatta”. Gallery ImAGEset_001.7.png ImAGEset_002.7.png ImAGEset_003.7.png ImAGEset_004.7.png ImAGEset_005.7.png ImAGEset_006.7.png ImAGEset_007.7.png ImAGEset_009.7.png ImAGEset_010.7.png ImAGEset_011.7.png ImAGEset_013.7.png ImAGEset_014.7.png ImAGEset_015.7.png ImAGEset_012.7.png ImAGEset_017.7.png ImAGEset_018.7.png ImAGEset_020.7.png ImAGEset_016.7.png ImAGEset_019.7.png ImAGEset_008.7.png Reference *OBDWiki *Gensomaden Saiyuki *The Wiki @ Category:Characters